


Losing My Religion

by Geritashipper123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Catholicism, Episode Related, Islam, Judaism, M/M, Religion, talking about religion, the coldwave could be friendship or romance, you pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: A conversation about Pork(Or, a conversation I wish would have happened between Zari and Mick)





	Losing My Religion

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this on my mind for DAYS and I needed to type it out. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to Zari because ZARRIIII

Zari placed the salad in front of him with a soft clicking sound, and Mick just sighed quietly. He took the proffered fork and started picking at it- he loved vegetables, and he loved salads. Or at least he used to.

Eating healthy wasn’t much appealing to to him anymore.

Sighing, he pulled his ham sandwich out, and Zari groaned, burying her face in her hands. Mick glanced at her, and Zari peeked through her fingers.

“Pork,” She grumbled, “I don’t- muslims don’t eat pork.”

“Thought that was jews,” Mick said, all too vividly remembering Lenny for only a moment before he forced himself to stop thinking about it.

“Both,” Zari said desperately, “I don’t know, maybe you just don’t understand…”

Understand what, religion? Mick scoffed aloud, and Zari looked at him pointedly. Mick looked back at her, then at his sandwich

And then he opened his stupid mouth.

“My ma…” he began slowly, and he heard more than saw Zari freeze.

Hey, he’d decided he was gonna be a better teammate, right?

“My ma,” he began again, “Tess. She was raised Irish Catholic. Strictly. Went to church every Sunday. No sex before marriage, no food before mass, wore ‘er rosary. Whole pot of shit.”

He huffed, teaching up to rest his chin on his hand. “How the hell she married my old man is a mystery. But she did, and she had her brats- we went to church every Sunday, got baptized communed and confirmed. All that.”

He glanced at Zari now, who looked intrigued. “The day I got baptized, the priest declared I had the devil in me. Turns out he was right, but he just didn’t like me ‘cause I pissed in the holy water.”

Zari snorted, but Mick didn’t grin. “Ma, she took it to heart. Blamed herself, blamed my old man. Let him beat the shit out of her as penance. And she tried to correct it in the only way she knew how.”

“Tradition,” Zari guessed softly, and Mick nodded. “That woman sat me down every day after I finished my chores and had me recite until my tongue was numb. I got special classes at church and everything.”

He looked Zari in the eye fiercely, “I hated it. Every second of it. But I did it every time she asked, because my Ma- in her own twisted, fucked up way- wanted to help me. Believed I could be better.”

He took a bite of his salad, and Zari looked down.

“I’m sorry, Mick,” She whispered, “I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry.”

Mick grunted, “that’s not why I like pork so much.”

Zari blinked owlishly, and Mick sighed “other than Leo, how much do y’know about Snart? The original one?”

“Not a lot,” Zari said carefully- Ray had probably told her to be careful about the subject. Not surprising.

“He was Jewish,” Mick explained, “‘s why I know the kosher. Between the two of us- out of all the fucking rogues actually- I’m the only one who could cook, so I, like a gentleman, took the time to learn it.”

“Then why-“ Zari began, but Mick smirked.

“Leonard Snart,” He said seriously, “was the worst Jew in the history of the Jewish people.”

Zari stared, so Mick continued.

“If you tell Leonard Snart to do something, he does the opposite. Out of pure spite. ‘S just how he worked. So you tell him no pork-“

“And he demands pork with every meal,” Zari said, realization dawning. Mick snorted, nodding.

“Bacon with breakfast, ham sandwiches for lunch, sausages with dinner- pork something. It was insane, and it was gonna give him a heart attack-“ Mick glanced at her pointedly, “which is why I started feeding him tofu.”

Zari stared. Mick waited patiently.

“Are you telling me,” Zari said, “you’ve been offering me tofu all day?”

Mick smirked, standing up, salad in hand.

“Catholics don’t eat meat on fridays,” he said, grinning, “I got a taste for it when I was young.”

And then he walked out, whistling.

Really- he was gonna take the time to be a better crew member, they could take a few minutes to know him. It was only fair.

(Not everything though. There was no need to tell Zari that he missed Lenny so much he couldn’t stop eating pork. Whatever.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr @ www.flamingbluepanda.com
> 
> BYE BYEEEE


End file.
